MY LORD
by Only Yuu
Summary: FF titipan orang! perdana Yunjae! Bukankah aku ingin memilikinya? Dan dia adalah mainanku? Tapi kenapa sekarang aku yang merasa dimilikinya. Dan aku yang menjadi mainanya?
1. Chapter 1

Bukan ff punya ku, FF titipan orang..karena udah gak mau eksis lagi, dan dengan paksaan tingkat gila dan sama-sama yunho freak..akhirnya mau juga dilanjut...hohoho

Salam dari authornya...katanya "maaf berhenti tiba-tiba, FF yang discontinued kalo memang ada waktu bakal dilanjuut...tapi gak berniat untuk bikin yang baru"

[FANFICTION] YUNJAE/ YAOI/MY LORD/PROLOG

Ini FF tercipta dalam beberapa Jam jadi maklum yah kalu crack..

Terisnpirasai dari salah satu anime yang paling aku sukai..Black Buttler karya Yana Tubusu. Sebenarnya Cuma ide dan tema ceritanya...kesananya ada perubahan...karena yang lainnya bena-benar karangan abal-abalku..hahah..judulnya kenapa begini?=..=..sederhana sih..Cuma karena aku suka banget saat sebastian bilang kata ini ke ciel...suka...sumpah...*mulai gila*

FF ini aku usahain selesai sebelum aku masuk kuliah lagi. Penulisan disini sedikit berbeda ma ff ku yang lain...menurut ku sih..disini aku lebih berani..berani kenapa? Baca aja sendiri..hahah

Douzo..!~~~

The Moon

Malam seperti biasa, langit gelap, bintang, bulan dan angin. Mungkin mereka yang melihat ini akan berdecak kagum dan terbuai sapuan angin malam berserta keindahannya..tapi tidak denganku. Pernahkah tuhan berpikir untuk mencoba langit malam dengan warna lain? Dengan hiasan lain selain bintang dan bulan? Aku bosan melihat langit monoton ini hingga kiamat datang.

Kakiku terus bergerak melawan angin, melawan malam dan melawan keindahan yang ditawarkan alam, mencari kesenangan lain, mencari sesuatu yang tidak membuatku bosan. Perlahan mulai tedengar jelas suara-suara gemuruh dan teriakan kencang. Celah jendela dengan lampu menyala kerlip, aku tau suara itu berasal dari sana.

Mataku menelisik kesegala arah ruangan itu, tempat pertunjukan?

Banyak manusia sampah yang memegang papan nomor dengan panggung sedang tersaji di hadapan mereka semua. Botol-botol wine dan pakaian megah yang mereka kenakan cukup membuatku tau bahwa mereka dari golongan satu, yang menjadi pertanyaanku, kemana sikap angkuh dan anggun yang sering kulihat di opera bangsawan? Yang kulihat sekarang ini hanya sekumpulan manusia sampah yang berteriak gila melihat pertunjukan lacur di atas panggung itu. Panggung dengan back ground jendela bulat besar dibelakangnya, hampir serupa dengan tempatku mengntip sekarang, hanya ukurannya yang lebih besar. Bulan penuh yang besar seakan menjadi back ground panggung itu. Seperti buruh yang baru pertama kali menonton opera kelas dua. Yang membuatku yakin mereka bangsawan hanya gelontoran uang dan emas yang mereka tunjukan sekarang.

'_pelelangan ilegal?'_

Apa aku harus menelpon pihak keamanan dan melaporkan kegiatan protistusi ini? bagaimana tidak, di atas panggung sana seorang gadis tengah dipaksa membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan digagahi oleh beberapa pria paruh baya, sepantaran ayahnya mungkin. Mereka yang telah sah menawarkan harga beli tertinggi.

'_cih, sekali lagi kukatakan mereka semua hanya seonggok daging segar dengan darah yang mengalir di pembuluh._

_Sampah!"_

Suara riuh terdengar makin kencang, sepertinya barang baru lagi. Entah apa yang terjadi pada gadis malang itu. Sekarang yang kulihat berdiri gemetar di atas panggung adalah seorang bocah. Mungkin sekitar 10 tahun. Air mata sudah mengalir lancar dari kedua matanya yang sembab sejak tadi. Sepertinya bocah ini melihat hal yang terjadi pada gadis kecil itu. Hei, tidak mungkinkan bocah laki-laki ini di cabuli seperti itu di atas panggung. Suara palu yang diketuk terus bersahut-sahutan dengan teriakan jumlah uang dari para bangsawan ini, ternyata aku salah dan juga benar.

Salah karena mengira mereka tidak akan mengagahi bocah laki-laki ini karena kenyataanya saat ini bocah itu tengah kesakitan karena pantatnya yang kecil tengah dibuka lebar-lebar dan hole kecil itu di hujam keras oleh jari-jari lentik seoarang madam bangsawan.

Dan Benar karena dugaanku tepat, mereka memang sampah!

Terus seperti itu yang terlihat, barang baru yang silih berganti keluar dari tirai panggung dan hilang dibalik bilik-bilik kecil di sekitar tempat itu.

Hey, ternyata kaum bangsawan bisa juga menerima bilik kecil sempit dan tak elit seperti itu. Oh ayolah saat nafsu menguasai semua keadaan pasti ditolerir.

Aku mulai bosan, hanya melihat hal tak mengasikan seperti itu. Baru selangkah kakiku menapak udara suara gesekan logam dengan lantai terdengar oleh indra pendengaranku. Kedua bola mataku melirik sekilas ke atas panggung. Barang baru lagi, tapi kali ini lengkap dengan sangkarnya. Ha..ha..ha...

Terlihat seoarang pria tua dengan coat mewahnya menaiki panggung dan meraih microfone yang diserahkan MC. Sepertinya pemilik pelelangan gelap ini. wajah licik dan haus uang itu terlihat menyeringai diterpai cahaya bulan yang samar masuk. Kali ini ku katakan bahwa bulan terlihat jelek jika menjadi latar pria tua ini.

"ini adalah barang terakhir yang akan dilelang bulan ini. barang paling bagus dan paling menarik ha..ha..ha..."pria tua itu tertawa nyaring, terdengar buruk di telingku.

"kutemukan di antara sisa-sisa puing kediaman mewahnya, keturunan terakhir dari keluarga besarnya. Keluarga yang paling berjaya dan baru terdengar kehancurannya beberapa bulan yang lalu karena kematian seluruh pewaris nama besar" pria itu tertawa lagi, kali ini dia mengelus-elus teralis besi di belakangnya.

Teralis gelap yang tidak tertimpa cahaya dibelakangnya. Hanya terlihat seperti bayangan gelap berbentuk kotak. Tapi untukku, itu cukup jelas, seorang tengah terduduk dengan wajah tertelungkup di dalam jeruji itu. Badannya terlalu kecil untuk golongan remaja. Hey, jangan katakan yang di dalam sana adalah seoarang bocah lagi? Malang sekali nasibnya!

"keturunan murni dari para raja yang belum tersentuh darah kotor dan bercampur. Orang yang mungkin jika negara ini berbentuk kerajaan adalah seorang yang bergelar pangeran mahkota, langsung saja kutunjukan pada kalian. Kali ini harganya spesial" pria itu memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk membuka teralis itu, seorang anak buahnya menyerat paksa bocah laki-laki itu untuk keluar.

'_akh, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, bocah itu masih menundukan wajahnya!'_

Tubuh kurus bahkan terlalu kurus, bisa kulihat tulang keringnya yang menonjol dan rusuk-rusuk yang terlihat dari bungkusan kulit putihnya. Mungkin umurnya 10 tahun. Pria tua itu mencegkram kencang dagu bocah itu, memaksanya untuk mendongak menatap para pelangganya yang berwajah lapar dan penuh nafsu pada bocah tu.

akh, aku tidak tertarik melihat pertunjukan seksual gratis lagi. Lebih baik pergi dan mencari kesenangan lain. Sekilas aku melirik bocah itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

...

...

...

Sesaat aku merasa waktu berhenti, oke berlebihan! mungkin tubuhku yang berhenti bergerak. Bocah itu..._'sial, sihir apa yang dipakainya hingga aku tak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku?'_

Baru aku sadari, ternyata tubuhnya seindah itu. Kulit putih dengan balutan sedikit daging itu tak membuatnya terlihat buruk. Pipinya yang tirus, sudut bibirnya yang terluka (seperti terkena pukulan), hidung mancung dan yang membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku adalah sepasang bola mata coklat yang bertengger indah dengan kelopak matanya dan bulu mata yang lentik.

_Indah_

Ekspresinya yang tak terlihat, bahkan aku tak melihat sedikitpun getaran dari tubuhnya, matanya yang membuatku tenggelam. Tak kusangka sudut bibirku menarik sebuah senyuman puas.

"_aku menginginkannya"_

Dia mungkin akan menjadi mainan favoritku, bahkan hanya menatapnya saja aku tak pernah bosan.

'_aku ingin memilikinya'_

Entah karena terlalu terhanyut oleh tatapannya atau pikiran gilaku yang menginginkan bocah ini, aku melewatkan sesi lelang yang ternyata dimenangkan seorang pria baya dengan baju yang paling mewah. Bibirnya menyeringai kejam pada bocah itu. Kembali sudut bibirku menarik sebuah senyuman, bocah itu tak bergeming. Bahkan dengan berani dia menatap tak peduli pada pria baya itu. Perlahan kulihat pria itu membelai tubuh putih setengah telanjang itu. Semakin mendekat dan merendahkan tubuhnya setinggi bocah itu, kepalanya perlahan mendekat. Bisa kulihat ujung hidung gagaknya menyentuh permukaan kulit putih itu dengan mata terpejam menikmati.

'_shit!'_

Apa ini? perasaanku tiba-tiba memburuk melihat pria baya itu menyentuh kulit putih mainanku. Aku tidak suka, aku membencinya. Rahangku bergetar kuat kali ini. pria baya itu menyusupkan kepalanya di antara lekuk leher kecilnya.

'shit' darahku mendidih, cukup!

Perlahan tubuhku melayang turun dari atas jendela atap satu-satunya di ruangan itu. Langkahku membawaku mendekati panggung itu, beberapa sudah ada yang menyadari keberadaanku.

"hei, siapa kau? Beraninya orang rendah sepertimu masuk ketempat ini. penjaga!" seorang bangsawa menghardiku kencang. Beberapa penjaga menghalangi langkahku. Di antara celah tubuh pejaga itu bisa kulihat pria baya itu mulai meraba kebagian yang tidak seharusnya.

'Damn!'

_Oke! Sekarang aku sangat kesal!_

Kugerakana perlahan jari-jariku, sebuah senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirku. Bisa kulihat beberapa bangsawan itu yang menahan liurnya melihatku. Aku tau aku terlalu sempurna! Hingga aku melihat mimik lapar itu berubah sepersekian detik saat melihat kuku tajam yang mulai muncul dari tanganku dan beberapa yang berteriak pelan melihat taring yang mencuat keluar dari bibir merahku. Sekali lagi dapat kulihat pria baya menjijikan itu mulai memajukan bibirnya mencium mainanku dan yang ku ingat selanjutnya hanyalah genangan darah dan beberapa mayat yang sudah tak berbentuk di sekelilingku dengan tangan yang berubah merah. Entah sejak kapan mataku mungkin telah berubah berwarna darah juga. Aku terlalu menikmatinya.

Sekarang di ruangan ini hanya ada bocah itu yang menatapku.

'_tuhan, kali ini saja boleh aku menyebut namamu! Bocah ini benar-benar membuatku menginginkannya'_

Dia sama sekali tak gentar, pandangannya masih menyisir ke semua arah melihat daging-daging merah yang tadi masih berdenyut sekarang teronggok di lantai. Di depannya, pria baya itu juga tak kalah mengenaskan, bahkan mungkin yang paling bernafsu untuk ku cabik. Tatapannya kembali padaku.

Oke tuhan, kali ini aku benar-benar terpesona oleh keindahan alam-Mu. Dia berdiri di sana di antara puluhan mayat dan genangan darah dengan sinar bulan-Mu yang menjadi latarnya. _Sungguh cantik!_

Perlahan aku mendekatinya, hanya beberapa senti saja tubuhnya di hadapanku.

'_lihatlah! Bahkan aku takut menyentuhnya'_

Kuulurkan tanganku, berharap dia juga mengulurkan tangannya dengan suka rela. Tapi kembali dia hanya menatap tanpa mengelurakan suaranya.

"ikutlah denganku" kali ini aku mampu mengucapkan sepenggal kalimat padanya. Dia kembali memandang mataku.

"apa yang kau tawarkan?"

Aku tercengang, dia ingin bernegosiasi denganku? Jelas-jelas dia melihat semua kejadian pembunuhan di depanmatanya dan dia masih memintaku bernegosiasi? Beraninya dia? Ha..ha..ha...entah apa yang merasukiku hingga kalimat ini bisa meluncur dari bibirku

"sebuah perjanjian, kutawarkan kesetiaanku hingga waktumu terhenti"

Dia mengernyit pelan, tanpanya tak begitu mengerti arah pembicaraanku. Dengan sabar dan penuh senyuman (yang entah kenapa tak ingin pergi dari bibirku) aku menjelaskan semuanya, identitasku, perjanjian, dan konsekuensinya. Begitu pula dia yang meberitahukan namanya (hanya namanya)

Aku yang tak pernah menawarkan perjanjian apapun dengan seorang manusia, sekarang dengan suka rela menawarkanya pada seorang bocah. Menawarkan rantai leherku untuk digenggamnya. Tak ada sedikitpun penyesalan karena aku tau aku juga sebentar lagi akan mengenggam rantai jiwanya. Kusejajarkan tubuhku dengannya untuk memulai ritual itu. Sangat pas sekali. Seperti di film-film fantasi yang sering aku lihat, altar berlumur darah dan cahaya bulan (walau sebenarnya tak perlu) aku memulai perjanjian ini. bibirku menyentuh perlahan bagian dada kirinya.

'_demi apapun, kulitnya yang hangat terasa begitu nikmat di bibirku'_

Sengaja aku berlama-lama mengecup dada kirinya kendati tanda perjanjian itu telah terbentuk di dadanya dan pasti juga dipunggungku. Aku menatapnya sekali lagi. Sebuah uluran lengan mungil mengarah padaku. Demi apapun yang merasukiku, melihat tangannya yang terulur padaku membuat tubuhku terlonjak senang, tanpa ragu aku menyambut tanganya. Mengecupnya sekilas seperti kebiasan para bangsawa pada para lady.

_Bukankah aku ingin memilikinya? Dan dia adalah mainanku? Tapi kenapa sekarang aku yang merasa dimilikinya. Dan aku yang menjadi mainanya?_

Persetan dengan itu, yang kutahu aku ingin ada di sisi orang ini. persetan dengan harga diriku dan kebebasan...aku hanya tahu bahwa aku tak akan pernah bosan di sisinya...dan sekali lagi kutundukan kepalaku memberi hormat.

"Jae..joong" dia menyebut namaku kagok, membuatku tersenyum sekali lagi

"yes, my lord..."

Tbc...

Yap selesai...beneran baru kali ini aku nulis yang menurutku kasar banget gaya bahasanya dan kata-katanya...tapi demi jalan cerita..yah memang harus seperti ini...sedikit berbeda dengan gaya penulisanku..hahaha...yakin pasti banyak yang mikir bocah ini jae kan? Siapa yah bocah itu?Hahahha...anak kecil itu semuanya cantik lho...bisakah menebak mahkluk apa Jaejoong ini?

Gimana?


	2. Chapter 2

[FANFICTION] YUNJAE/YAOI/MY LORD/CHAPTER 1

Hai.. gini nieh author dadakan, lagi ada ide ngeborong semua..hahhaha...yap...langsung aja baca...maaf kalu crack lagi...ada sepenggal kalimat yang aku sadur dari komic black buttler..soal nama makananya doang ce, soalnya ngeblank nama makananya apaan yah...heheh :DD

Douzo...

_-Ecstasy-_

Pagi yang indah, langit cerah, burung-burung berkicau, kabut yang mulai menjadi embun dan disinilah aku. Di rumah mewah bak istana yang telah menjadi tempat tinggalku selama 10 tahun ini. rumah klasik yang menampilkan sisi modern yang unik. Bukankah menarik?

"Jaejoong, bukankah sekarang waktunya kau membangunkan tuan muda?" seseoarang dengan tubuh tegak dan segar berjalan menghampiriku. Rambutnya yang ditata rapi ke belakang terlihat masih basah. Satu-satunya _footman_ di kediaman sebesar ini, Lee Donghae. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Sedikit aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kananku. Senyum di bibirku makin melebar. Inilah salah satu alasanku menyebut pagi indah.

Kakiku melangkah pergi menaiki anak tangga yang melingkar dengan karpet merah marunnya. Berjalan pelan menuju salah satu pintu dengan ukiran naga berwarna emas(karena memang terbuat dari emas). Tanpa harus mengetuk tentu saja, seseorang masih terbaring nyaman di ranjang besar di tengah kamar. Remang-remang cahaya matahari yang bersusah payah menembus tirai merah yang masih tertutup itu. Kembali senyum itu terukir di bibirku. Seseorang yang tengah tertidur itu nampak begitu indah di mataku. Cahaya remang yang menerpa tubuhnya, rambutnya yang berantakan dan matanya yang terpejam. Jika boleh aku ingin menerkamnya dan membuatnya berada di atasku mengerjai tubuhku semaunya.

Oke, mungkin nanti malam!

Kuabaikan sebentar sosok itu dan berjalan mendekati tirai untuk membukanya sedikit lebar. Cahaya mentari yang langsung menabrak tubuhku dan jatuh lurus di lantai marmer. Sejak 10 tahun lalu aku mulai mencintai alam ciptaan tuhan ini. dan sekarang waktu yang ku tunggu-tunggu. Kini aku berdiri di depannya.

"tuan, ini sudah pagi. Bukankah anda mengadakan Jamuan teh dengan beberapa bangsawa inggris yang berkunjung ke Korea" ucapku sopan dan mengoyangkan tubuhnya pelan. Kulihat dia mulai terusik, matanya mengerjap berusaha terbuka.

'lucu sekali'

Tak perlu waktu lama hingga aku melihat sepasang iris coklat yang selalu membuatku tenggelam. Menatapku dengan sayu di tengah kantuknya. Sesaat setalahnya kakinya perlahan menginjak lantai dan berjalan menuju salah satu pintu di kamar itu yang kuyakin adalah kamar mandi, mengabaikan keberadaanku yang memberikan senyum hangat. Selalu setiap paginya.

Tak berapa lama dia keluar dengan wajah yang lebih segar dan lebih menggoda. Hampir saja aku meneteskan air liurku melihatnya. Bocah itu telah menjadi seorang pemuda tampan yang begitu menggoda. Entah kapan aku tak ingat, kulit putihnya sudah berganti coklat eksotik. Tubuh dengan tulang dan kulit itu kini menonjolkan otot-otot sexy yang membuatku selalu mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk tidak menyerangnya dan menciumi seluruh tubuhnya. wajahnya yang indah kini berubah tampan bak seorang putra mahkota sesungguhnya. Rahang tegas, bibir kissable yang selalu ku kulum setiap malamnya, hidungnya yang sempurna dan jangan pernah lupakan matanya yang kini bukan hanya menyihirku tapi membiusku. Tatapan tajam dengan mata kecilnya...oke cukup Jaejoong! Jangan sampai kau orgasme hanya kerena membanyangkannya saja.

"apa yang kau tunggu? Siapakan air mandiku!" suara bassnya mengintrupsiku dari pikiran nakal mengenainya. Dia menatapku datar, tatapan yang tak pernah berubah sejak pertama bertemu dengannya.

"saya akan segera menyiapkannya" aku menunduk sekilas sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

-end Jaejoong Pov-

-Yunho Pov-

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu setengah jam untuk ku bersiap. Sedikit menjengkelkan karena setiap harinya harus selalu berpenampilan sempurna tanpa cacat, dan lebih menjengkelkan lagi jika dia sudah mulai cerewet karena pakaianku yang tidak rapih dan tak terlihat elegan. Buttlerku satu-satunyanya, Jaejoong entah apa marganya dia hanya menyuruhku memanggilnya dengan nama itu saat malam itu.

Aku tidak mempercayai siapapun, manusia-manusia licik dengan senyum iblis. Kepura-puraan dan kebodohan ayahku membuatnya harus berakhir diliang lahat. Semua kepercayaannya mengkhianatinya hanya untuk sebuah kudeta kecil yang akhirnya gagal dan menewaskan mereka. Tapi tidak dengannya, aku sangat mempercayai Jaejoong. Beberapa alasanku, pertama karena dia bukan manusia, dia tak tak tertarik dengan kekuasaan dan karena aku memegang tali kekang lehernya walau aku tau dia juga memegang rantai jiwaku.

Kembali kulihat senyum hangat yang selalu terlihat di bibirnya. Mata besarnya, seperti kabut yang membuatku tersesat. Entah apa yang membuatku melakukannya yang kutau saat ini aku tengah mencengkram dagunya dan mendaratkan bibirku dengan brutal di atas bibir cerrynya. Dia membalasnya dengan semangat, saling mengeksplor, mengulum dan kulihat tubuhnya menegang sesaat, aku tau dia mulai terangasang. Kulepaskan segara sebelum kami berakhir di ranjang ini dan membuatku harus bersiap satu setengah jam lagi untuk kedepannya. Dia menatapku nyalang, menggoda dan memohon. Aku balik menatapnya, dia pasti mengerti arti tatapanku.

'_lanjutkan nanti malam'_

Dan bisa kulihat senyumnya mengembang, kali ini bukan senyum hangat tapi senyum penuh gairah.

-end pov-

-Jae Pov-

Pagi yang melelahkan namun indah terlewati. Hampir memasuki jam makan siang, beberapa jam lagi. Berbincang ringan sembari menikmati _Elevenses_ di taman belakang. Hanya ada dua orang yang kini duduk bersamanya. Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu. Sahabat kecilnya yang kembali mendukungnya saat Yunho muncul kembali ke publik dan mengambil alih semua tanggung jawab keluarganya. Berbincang ringan, mungkin terlihat seperti itu tapi sebenaranya ada maksud-maksud lain dari setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir mereka.

"hari ini saya menyiapkan _Teh derjeerling second flush_ yang dihadiahkan sir Alan Foster dari Inggris. Untuk snacknya ada _petit fours_, silahkan di nikmati" dengan anggun ku tuangkan secangkir demi secangkir teh untuk mereka. Dan kembali berdiri di samping Yunho.

"aku mengundang seorang teman untuk bergabung dengan jamuan kita ini" ucap Yoochun yang kini menggigit cake yang ada di depannya.

"kau tak meminta ijinku terlebih dahulu Yoochun" Yunho menjawab datar dan menatap Yoochun. Terlihat Yoochun sedikit terkekeh pelan.

"ayolah Yun, dia adalah teman baikku di virginia"Yoochun kembali merajuk dan kali ini Junsu ada dipihaknya. Apa yang bisa dilakukan tuanku ini selain menghela napas pasrah. Tak berapa lama Donghae menghampiri meja dan membiskikan sesuatu di telingaku dengan anggukan sebagai jawabanku. Dia kembali masuk ke dalam dan beberapas saat kembali muncul dengan sosok pria gagah di belakangnya dengan balutan jaket kulit hitam yang menambah kesan perkasa. Hampir serupa dengan yunho tapi tubuhnya lebih tinggi. Kulihat ada seoarang lagi di belakangnya. Seorang gadis cantik dengan dress di atas lutut yang mewah dan anggun.

"bisa aku bergabung?" ucapnya ramah dengan senyum lebar. Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar mendapati orang yang ditunggunya telah datang.

"Yunho, perkenalkan dia adalah teman yang kumaksud tadi. Shim Changmin dari keluarga Shim. Dan wow...ternyata putri cantik keluarga Shim yang terkenal itu ikut datang kemari, Shim Jihye" ucap Yoochun terkikit geli saat melihat rona merah di pipi gadis itu.

Yunho berdiri dari kursinya dan menjabat tangan changmin hangat, sekarang dia berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Bisa aku dengar suara gemuruh jantung gadis itu dan semburat merah yang kini nampak di pipinya.

'_eoh? Dia menyukai YunhoKU?'_

Yunho tampak tersenyum ramah dan mempersilahkan kedua Shim ini untuk duduk, dan aku memberikan secangkir derjeeling untuk mereka juga.

"apa yang kulihat ini? Jihye kenapa pipimu terus merona? Seseoarang membuatmu malu dan gugup?" goda Junsu mendapati Jihye yang terus menunduk dan diam-diam akan melirik Yunho dan kembali menunduk dengan rona merah yang makin kentara.

"yah, sepertinya adiku ini menyukai tuan muda kita. Dia begitu bersikeras ingin ikut saat kukatakan aku akan kekediaman Jung...sepertinya dia salah satu penggemar pangeran kita ini" namja jangkung bernama Changmin itu ikut menggoda saudarinya. Nampak gadis itu mendelik pada Changmin dan memukul pahanya pelan sebelum kembali menunduk karena malu Yunho yang menatapnya.

'_ganjen!'_

Perasaanku kembali memburuk, selalu seperti ini. aku selalu merasa tak nyaman jika ada yang menatap Yunhoku seperti itu. Bukankah dia miliku dan mainanku?

Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini?

-End-

_Yunho Pov_

Kulihat gadis ini terus menunduk saat aku menatapnya instens. Cantik dan lucu. Mungkin aku bisa memulai denganya. Mereka semua tertawa melihat tingkahnya, aku mencoba sopan dengan sedikit tersenyum. Sudah terbiasa...

Tak sengaja aku menatap pria jangkung itu, tatapanya mengarah ke arahku, tatapan yang berbeda, tatapan memuja..hei! bukan kepadaku tapi ke atas tubuhku. Coba kutenggakkan kepalaku.

'shit!'

Aku kesal, dia sedang menatap Jaejoong. Awas saja dia berani menyentuhnya. Kupatahkan tangannya. Jaejoong adalah pelayanku jadi hanya aku yang pantas menentukan siapa yang bersamanya.

'tapi bagaimana jika Jaejoong menyukai namja ini juga?'

Memikirkan kemungkinan itu membuatku tak nyaman. Lihat saja Jaejoong, jika kau berani aku akan membuatmu menyesal!

-end pov-

-Jaejoong Pov-

Deru napas yang bersahutan dengan bulan yang menjadi latar. Indah juga panas. Pikiranku menghitam. Yang aku tahu saat ini hanyalah kenikmatan yang melanda tubuhku. Rasa penuh karena sekarang tubuhnya terbenam di dalamku. Dan yang terdengar diantara desahan dan helaan nafasnya hanyalah suara pinggul kami yang saling bergesekan.

Aku mencoba memposisikan tubuhku lebih nyaman. Mengaitkan kakiku lebih erat dan menghujamkan tubuhnya lebih dalam di tubuhku.

'ya tuhan ini nikmat'

Tak kupedulikan punggungku yang bergesakan dingin dengan tembok kamar ini. sebelah tangaku yang mencengkram sisian jendel di sampingku. Mencoba memperjelas pandanganku. Membuatku makin bernafsu, aktivitas ini bukan membuat gairahku terpuaskan tapi membuatku makin bergairah dan menginginkanya. Bahkan aku merasa dia harus memasukan tubuhnya ke dalam tubuhku lebih dalam lagi.

Wajahnya yang memantulkan cahaya bulan membuatnya terlihat makin hebat. Keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya dan matanya yang terpejam. Bibir kami yang sama-sama membuka mengeluarkan desahan bersahutan.

'_dia membuatku gila'_

Kulihat perlahan matanya terbuka, iris coklat itu meneggelamkanku dalam sensasi tiada tara dan kami kembali hanyut dalam ciuman yang entah kapan bisa memuaskanku. Mengulum lidahnya membuatku merasakan ekstasi yang terlalu nikmat. Aku takut untuk terbangun dari ini semua. Kulihat tanganya mencengkram punggungku kuat dan mengentakan tubuhnya makin kencang membuatku berteriak tak terkendali

'_ya tuhan ini terlalu berlebihan'_

"kau menyukai gadis itu?" entah kenapa aku malah bertanya hal seperti itu. Kulihat dia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya bingung sebelum berseru 'oh' pelan dalam desahannya.

"Jihye? Dia cantik, mungkin aku akan mencoba bersamanya" ucapnya yang membuatku mencengkram erat bahu lebarnya. Kepalaku menelusup di lehernya, menjilatnya liar dan menggigitnya nafsu. Mendengar ucapannya membuatku kesal dan aku tak ingat sejak kapan taringku sudah menembus kulit arinya. Kudengar suara eluhannya, aku tau dia menyukai ini. jika tubuh dan matanya adalah ekstasiku makan bibir dan taringku adalah ekstasinya. Aku tau itu. Dan kulihat dia menarik rambutku kencang, menatapku yang kini belepotan darahnya sebelum menyesap ke dalaman bibirku, berbagi darahnya sendiri. Tubuhku bergetar hebat, aku suka saat dia membelai lembut taringku dengan lidahnya. Entah sejak kapan, tanpa kusadari aku terjebak dalam pesonanya..

"my Lord" desahku pelan sebelum aku kehilangan pikiranku dan terjebak dalam gairah mengerikan ini.

-end pov-

-junsu Pov-

"bagaimana menurutmu Changmin?" Yoochun bertanya pelan pada sahabatnya yang kini tengah melamun tak tentu itu. Changmin melirik sekilas pada Yoochun.

"dia baik, tampan, kaya, dan sopan...pantas untuk adikku" entah apa yang dipikirkan si bodoh ini, dia nampak tak begitu peduli. Namja Jangkung ini hanya menjawab sekenanya, dan aku tau Yoochun kesal karena itu.

"jangan katakan kau menyukai buttlernya?" yoochun menyelidik. Aku tau Yoochun juga menyadarinya. Changmin yang diam-diam selalu melirik ke arah buttler kepercayaan keluarga Jung itu. Tak bisa kupungkiri juga Jaejoong memang terlalu indah untuk jadi seorang pelayan. Terlalu cantik bahkan bisa kukatakan dia terlihat lebih cantik dari beberapa artis terkenal. Kulihat Changmin menarik sudut bibirnya lebar. Tak perlu menjawab aku sudah tau jawabannya.

"dia fantastis, membuatku menginginkanya" ucapan yang sering kudengar dari bangsawan lain jika berkunjung kekediaman Jung. Jika bukan mereka membicarakan Yunho dan mengaguminya maka buttlernya itu yang akan dihadiahi pujian kesempurnaan.

"bagus, miliki dia dan jauhkan dia dari Yunho..." ucapku datar memandangnya. Aku memang tidak begitu menyukai kedekatan merkea, demi tuhan! Mereka hanya pelayan dan majikan tapi selalu pergi bersama kemanapun. Oke, aku memang berlebihan karena memang tugas seorang buttler adalah menemani tuannya, tapi aku benci melihat pelayan itu menatap nafsu pada Yunho!

Changmin terlihat tersenyum dan bisa aku bayangkan suara cekikikan di sebalahku ini milik siapa. Aku men-death glare Yoochun. Kenapa dia selalu tertawa jika melihatku bicara?

"oww...masih ada jihye yang juga menyukainya..kau tau kan?" Changmin menggodaku. Aku hanya memutar mata jengah.

"kalaupun Yunho terlihat baik tadi, dia hanya bersopan-santun...paling jika mereka menjalin hubungan tak akan berlanjut pada sebuah pernikahan...Yunho hanya sedang bermain-main...kalaupun benar adikmu mengancam, aku akan menyingkirkannya" ucapku tajam. Entah kenapa jika sudah berurusan tentang kepemilikan Yunho aku begitu posessive. Aku bisa mendengar tawa memuakkan yoochun lagi.

"kau benar-benar menyeramkan su, kau benar-benar sudah terjebak padanya!" yoochun berseru senang. Dia mengucapkan hal itu untuk yang entah sudah berapa ratus kali, dan aku tau perkataanya itu memang benar. Kulihat Changmin tersenyum simpul menyetujui ucapan Yoochun. Aku sendiri tak mengerti entah sejak kapan aku menjadi seperti ini. dulu perasaanku hanya sebatas kagum tapi sekarang perasaan itu bermetamorfosis menjadi perasaan lain yang lebih mengerikan dari kata cinta. Aku menginginkanya, apapun yang terjadi.

"terserah! Dia hanya akan menjadi miliku" ucapku seadanya.

Tbc...

Ada HOSU dan MINJAE kah? Liat nanti aja...tapi emang bakal ada couple lain selain yunjae...Cuma sebagai bumbu..main pairnya tetep aja yunjae...*harus*. Buat slight NC-nya*kguk tau pantes kguk nieh disebut NC*..kayanya miss banget yah...kguk menarik...aku kguk pede banget nulis NC gini..tapi mau gimana lagi...kebutuhan cerita..hahahha...


End file.
